No-Face
No-Face, formerly known as Frank "The Tank" McCutcheon is a contestant and driver of Crazy 8 in Twisted Metal: Black. He wears a black suit with a dirty white shirt and black shoes. He's bald with his mouth and eyes sewn shut. Twisted Metal: Black No-Face was a boxer at the local gym. His father was a championship boxer. Bout after bout, his dad knocked out fighter after fighter, most often in the first round. No-Face knew he had a champion's blood in him. But unlike his father, No-Face has never been a contender for the National Title. Each week he fought purely for the love of the sport. Every fight would go the distance and the fans loved the show that No-Face put on. Tonight's bout was going to be an easy one. The bookmakers had listed him as a favorite against the newcomer. No-Face's confidence was strong. But all that changed once he stepped into the ring... Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: FIERCELY AGGRESSIVE Vehicle: Crazy 8 Info: Male Age: 30 Disorder: Chronic Pain, Rage Disorder with Psychotic features, brain trauma. Treatment: Horse tranquilizers, isolation. Wish: Find Dr. Hatch who destroyed his life and disfigured his face. Voice actor: J.S. Gilbert Story Frank "The Tank" McCutcheon was a small time boxer years ago. One particular night, he fought against a big time boxer from out of town. He beat him so hard that Frank was knocked out before the end of the first round. Frank's face was greatly injured from the fight, but some guys he knew from his gym said that they knew a surgeon who could fix him. There were better doctors, but none Frank could afford, so he went to Dr. Hatch, who was a fan of his fights. However, the doctor also bet $20,000 on Frank during his fight and lost it. As Frank was being put under, he could hear the scraping sounds of the doctor's blades and blaring opera music. The doctor, bitter for his loss, proceeded to cut out Frank's eyes, tongue, and stitching his eyelids and mouth shut, earning the nickname, No-Face. No-Face is later seen sulking in an alley about his condition, then later busting into the hospital to find Dr. Hatch for revenge, but ends up attacking six innocent people. No-Face was sent to Blackfield Asylum afterwards, who has been alone in solitary confinement ever since. Some time later, a man named Calypso visits him, inviting him to a contest which, if No-Face won, would allow him to get revenge on the doctor who destroyed his life. Seeing no reason to refuse, No-Face enters the contest. Dialogue #If I win, I can ask for any prize? I'll take revenge. Try having your face ripped apart; see what you ask for... #You grow up on the east side, ain't much affects you no more. That's why it don't bother me, killin' these other drivers. #The docs in the asylum always asked what I could see. I told'em I saw what I seen my whole life: darkness. #This guy won last year's contest. But I ain't afraid. If I can just find a way past his force field, I can beat him. #I can still hear dat' freakin' opera music. Maybe it's the song I'll play when I cut that bastard apart... #This place is tight- it's like bein' up on the ropes, close to the other fighter. You gotta bob an' weave; jab an' run. #Face is starting to hurt. No medication. Since I left the asylum, I can't give into the pain; can't fall off the edge... #Never cared for the fuzz. Always givin' me a hard time, just 'cause I wuz a bum. Man, I'm gonna enjoy gutting this pig... Ending No-Face goes to Calypso, who grants him his prize. No-Face is brought off-screen to a room with the doctor who mutilated him tied to a punching bag. No-Face is also given a boxing glove with multiple sharp objects tied to it, fitting him perfectly as if "they were meant to be together". No-Face then kills the doctor with his new glove and later recollects that it was "the first time he ever knocked someone out with one punch". Twisted Metal: Lost No Face is obsessed with rebuilding his mutilated mug. Tracking and killing those he deems evil, he steals the eyes and tongues of his victims. He struggles to create a new face for himself, one that will allow him to smile at his baby daughter without making her burst into tears. After 8 years, still no luck. Trivia * In the manual, it is explained that No-Face has some sort of extra-sensory perception, which allows him to notice the world around him. *Interestingly, during his narration in the final cut scene, No-Face mentions that he's seen the fear in a man's eyes before, but "this was special". However, No-Face has no eyes with which to see as well as having his eyelids sewn together. This was possibly either a simple oversight on the part of the script writers, or what he means to say is that hearing/feeling a man's fear is better than seeing it. *Somehow he is able to narrate his story, even though his tongue has been cut out and his lips sewn shut. This is probably for story purposes, or it may imply that after winning the contest, he was able to get surgery to 'fix' his face, and it was all just a retelling, or his narrations were his thoughts. *The Opera song that Dr. Hatch plays during the operation is by or Italian opera singer by . *No-Face is seen on the game disk and is a shadow on the back of the game case. *The cover of the TM:B instruction manual reads "Journal" on the inside it states that the journal belongs to No-Face and throughout the manual are passages by No-Face providing backstory. *A producer of 3D and Flash animation created a series of six original Flash "Websiodes" to promote the release of Twisted Metal: Black. One was made for No-Face. *In Twisted Metal (2012), No-Face's boxing glove is seen in a trophy case in Calypso's office close to the beginning of Mr. Grimm's middle cutscene. *He is Needles' interpretation of how he sees the world, as Needles sees the world as a darkness just like how No-Face sees the world as a darkness. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Males